Fated
by MercifulPeaceGraceWisteria
Summary: Viktor loved nothing more than a well-timed surprise...or any surprise really. And his soulmate was just another one of those many wonderful surprises. Just another Soulmate AU. Wanted to take a crack at it and hopefully it turned out well. Contains a really brief mentioning of Otayuri. Rated T just in case.


I really don't even know how I function anymore. Well, anyway, I got inspired once more to write another one-shot (a really long one-shot). Please don't hurt me. Also I can't even begin to tell you the effort it took to write this.

Yuri on Ice is literally like the greatest thing that ever happened. So grateful to have been of an appropriate age and a supportive region of the world to be able to enjoy Yuri on Ice to its max. Sometimes my friend asks why I love it so much and I have absolutely no idea, I just do. And of course, I just had to write my own beautiful love story about these two men, cause Yuri on Ice really is a love story.

 **IF YOU ARE READING THIS BECAUSE YOU THINK I UPDATED, I DID NOT, I SIMPLY REPLACED A FEW WORDS.**

This is un-beta'd.

This is a Soulmate AU.

Here are a few guidelines for this story:

 **1** People have the first name of their soulmate written on their wrist

 **2** The soulmate mark appears on the person when they turn 15-18 years old

 **3** Their soulmate's name is written in the first language the two use when they hold their first conversation. For example, if soulmates first speak to each other in English, their names will be written in English-form (like for 이슬[Korean] would be Iseul, 彩音 [Japanese] would be Ayane, etc.) on each others' wrist. If soulmates speak to each other in Japanese when they first meet each other, their names will be written in Kana/Kanji on each others' wrist, and so on.

 **4** The names are written in the same language - so if soulmates spent their first conversation speaking in different languages (one speaking in German and the other in Dutch, for example) their names will not be written in the respective language. This makes it easier (not by much) for soulmates to find one another.

 **5** When a person forms a connection with their soulmate, the other person's full name is written on their wrist. This does not have to be mutual. One soulmate can have the full name of their soulmate on their wrist while the other does not.

I hope you enjoy~.

* * *

Viktor remembered his mother happily telling him of the time when she first saw the name appear on her wrist with the name of his father on it. The name Андрей Никифоров (Andrei Nikiforov) now written beautifully on her left wrist. She giggled happily when she told him how happy she was that her soulmate was Russian because she didn't know any other language other than her native one.

"Looking back though," she mentioned, "I wish I had learned another language. Perhaps French or English. I was lucky to have a soulmate that was Russian, but not many people are that lucky."

She had told him about his aunt who had the name of her soulmate written in a different language. It wasn't until his aunt learned French for overseas work that she had found her soulmate, a lovely Canadian woman and the two were now happily married.

"I'm not going to force you to learn another language, but do keep that in mind, Vitya." she told him.

He did keep his mother's words in his mind, especially when his sixteenth birthday was fast approaching. He knew that there was a chance that his soulmate's name wasn't going to be written on there when he turns, but for some reason, he was absolutely sure it was going to appear then.

And sure enough, when he turned sixteen, a name appeared on his wrist.

"Yuuri..." he spoke the name softly, reverently as he caressed the black lines that made the name.

His soulmate must be male and Russian he supposed. After all, Yuri was a common Russian name...but...

Why was it written as 'Yuuri' instead of 'Юрий' or even 'Yuri'?

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Vitya!"

"Yes, Yakov," Viktor asked with an easy-going grin on his face. He was now a 24 year old, going on 25.

"We are getting a new skater, his name is Yuri Plisetsky. He's going to participate in the World Cup."

'Yuri?! Could this be my soulmate?' Viktor's pulse began to speed up and his mind raced with thoughts.

Long had he waited for his soulmate, but hasn't gotten the chance to meet him yet.

Sure he's dated plenty of women, especially given how successful his ice skating career has been. But, he hasn't dated a single man. He wanted his soulmate to be the first and only man he will ever date, until the two happily live the rest of their lives together.

He didn't know what to expect, but he already had several ideas of what his soulmate would be like. He wanted him to be cute like his namesake, probably shorter than him and slender. He wasn't sure he'd be willing to have an older and built man as a soulmate. However, he supposed he'd be happy with whoever it is, especially if they were an ice skater too.

As said Yuri appeared, Viktor's elation quickly began to fade.

It was a boy much younger than he was. At least ten years younger (he thought that Yakov meant the general World Cup, not the Junior World Cup). This boy was very lanky, not having yet grown into his body yet. He had snow blond hair and piercing green eyes. If anything, the boy was at least cute. But even that was marred by the irate scowl on his face.

He was expecting to be hit with joy and fall head-over-heels when he saw his soulmate, just like his mother had mentioned, but all he felt when he saw this Yuri was...the bland awkwardness when meeting a new person.

Just someone new to meet.

Still, he would give it a chance, maybe when they get to know each other a bit better, he would end up falling for Yuri and vice-versa.

"Hello Yuri! It's nice to meet you!" he spoke in English, one of the most common of the Latin alphabet languages, which was the way his soulmate's name was written.

Yakov and Yuri were both surprised hearing him speak in another language.

"Why aren't you speaking in Russian? Are you making fun of me, huh? Because I can only speak Russian? You old man!" Yuri growled in Russian.

And all of Yuri Plisetsky's soulmate potential plummeted down to nothing. Below nothing. Far below nothing.

Yuri Plisetsky was definitely not his soulmate.

(Later on Yuri's 15th birthday, his soulmate mark appeared, with Otabek written in elegant script).

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Viktor sighed.

He had won the Grand Prix once more making it his fifth consecutive win.

He was no longer surprised by his victories and the crowd seemed to hold the same sentiment towards his meant-to-be surprising routines. It seems that they were expecting to be surprised by his routines. Even the reporters had said so. That it wouldn't be like him if he didn't have a surprise in store...

Dare he say it, he was almost getting bored of skating.

His routines were lacking, the competition can't keep up, and his motivation is at a new low.

Maybe he should take a break...

He wanted to skip the banquet this year and just head back to his hotel to get some sleep before the flight back to Russia, but Yakov insisted that he be there. If not for himself, then for Yuri who had won the Junior Grand Prix.

Thank goodness he went.

Apparently that guy he thought was another fan who wanted his picture (and being the gracious man that he is he offered him a commemorative photo, but he was surprised that the man looked almost heartbroken before he turned the other way and left) was actually a skater. The only reason he knew this was because he saw Celestino trying to cheer him up and Celestino wouldn't randomly comfort someone in such a familiar way if he didn't know them.

He couldn't remember what his name was (he was horrible at remembering things that didn't seem important to him), but it seems that he played a part in the brunette's down mood, which made him feel bad, at least a little bit.

And the brunette wound up getting drunk, putting it mildly.

He noticed when the guy had tumbled onto the center of the ballroom and began to to move exaggeratedly, kicking his feet high in the air and throwing his arms out, a large champagne bottle gripped in his hand. His eyes turned to the table where the brunette had left from and saw a long row of champagne glasses lining the end of the table.

"Hey, you!" the brunette slurred looking in his direction.

Viktor pointed at himself, but the brunette had stumbled past him to poke Yuri in the chest.

Yuri growled threateningly as he swatted the drunk's finger from his body.

"Think you're so good just cause you won the Junior Grand Prix?" he hiccuped. "Well, I challenge you to a break dancing battle! Right here! Right now!" he said as he goaded the blond with his hands.

"Leave me the hell alone!" he snarled.

"Aww, the Russian kitten's mad. What? You scared you're gonna lose?"

"Alright! That's it! You're on loser!" Yuri yelled as the crowd of skaters and their dates cleared a space on the floor.

The dark-haired skater had tossed his jacket in his direction, which he subconsciously moved to catch. He also loosened his tie and opened the first few buttons at the top of his shirt. "It's too hot...Get ready to get owned, Kitten." he hiccuped.

While Yuri was all grand and flowing on the ice, the same could not be said by his street dancing. The brunette won that one by a landslide. Who knew the lithe man was strong enough to do all those moves? Especially the one where he lifted his whole body with one arm.

The silly drunk man didn't stop there.

Oh, no. Now this time, he managed to get Chris involved. The Swiss skater was always interested in anyone that had a gift with dance.

Chris' challenge of choice was a stripper pole dance-off.

Right.

And the brunette (to Viktor's surprise) had willingly agreed.

Needless to say everyone was shocked silent at the ensuing events. The brunette had shimmied out of his slacks and had flung them into the crowd. The brunette began to twirl and spun to the song that Chris had played for the challenge and was surprisingly seductive. He made many graceful leaps as he held on to the pole and twisted his body in ways he was sure the women in the room were jealous of.

Of course, the Swiss man couldn't take that one sitting down. He had taken everything off (except his underwear, thank God) and danced as erotically as he could on the pole. He was moving just as well as the brunette did. But it seemed that Chris wanted a drink as well because he reached up to pick up a bottle in the middle of the dance and most of it chugged down onto the ground.

For whatever reason, the brunette decided that it was now time for a duet because he began to sway towards the pole, his own bottle in his hand. Chris went with it and the duo danced a very...active...dance, complete with their own personal water works courtesy of the brunette and the complimentary champagne bottles. Half of it landed on Chris and the floor. When the bottle ran out, the drunk threw the bottle away and continued the dance.

After that...commotion (especially when the man was forced back into his pants), the drunk brunette went off in search of his next victim. The crowd made sure not to look in his direction, less they were forced to join into his shenanigans.

And of course, he was the idiot who couldn't catch on.

"Vik-toruuuu...Niki-forrrr-obu..." the brunette slurred.

"Y-yes?"

"Dance with me!" the drunk boy yelled at the top of his lungs before pulling him into the open area.

He tried his best to keep up with the cute little drunk boy. He leapt between dance styles from ballet to merengue to tap and even an odd little bull fight.

At first it was kind of embarrassing, especially with everyone staring, but Viktor kind of getting pulled into the brunette's antics and began to really enjoy dancing with him.

That was when little drunk boy had pulled him in for a tango and he enjoyed it immensely. The cute boy was a great dancer of all forms and even while being drunk, he never once let Viktor fall on the dips. Viktor began to laugh, never enjoying anything as much as this duet in many, many years. The brunette seemed happy to see Victor smiling and laughing because he began to giggle too.

The two bowed to each other as the last song finished.

Then, Yuri briefly glared drunkenly towards the crowd before flinging himself into Viktor's arms.

"Viktorrrruuu~!"

He looked at the cute and amazing brunette dancer in his arms who was grinding on him (OHMYGOD), Viktor was sure he looked rather confused on the outside, but on the inside he was blushing severely and quivering like a leaf.

"After the season ends, my family runs a hot spring resort, so please come~!"

'What?' His mind was short-circuiting over this very erotic brunette.

"If I win this dance-off...You'll become my coach, right?" his eyes were glittering.

And then, the adorable drunk wrapped his arms around his neck and clung to him.

"Be my coach Viktor~!"

Viktor couldn't help himself. This boy was just absolute perfection. He was adorable, sensual, charming, fun, and perfect. But most of all he was surprising. If there was anything Victor loved more than anything in the world, it was a wonderful surprise. And this adorable little piglet (he couldn't help the thought after seeing the way his nose scrunchied) had just given him the most amazing evening and idea.

"Uh, um...what's your-?"

But the boy had fallen asleep in his arms.

Hmm. How would he know who this guy was now? If only-

"Oh my goodness. I am so sorry, Viktor. I didn't think-! I'll take him off your hands." Celestino had pried the passed out man from him and flung one of his arms over his shoulder to drag him out of the ballroom.

"Um, I could help you if you need it."

"Actually, yeah, I could use the help. Thanks."

The two had managed to get the drunk man mostly intact back to his hotel room(there was a slight incident with the man falling down the stairs after Celestino's and his grip had slipped, but that was for another occasion...).

"Thanks for the help Viktor." Celestino said as he closed the door to the brunette's hotel room. They were walking down the hall were the other skaters and their coaches were staying at.

"No problem. Though, I was wondering what his name is?"

Celestino looked confused. "It's Katsuki. Yuuri Katsuki, don't you remember your competitors' names? That's harsh Viktor...anyway, see ya."

Did he hear that right? "Er-wait! What did you say his name was?!"

"It's Katsuki, Yuuri!" Celestino yelled with a wave as he walked away.

'Katsuki...Yuuri? Yuuri!'

Viktor quickly ran into his own room and threw his formal wear off before slipping into his pajamas. He gazed at his wrist that was covered by a black brace to hide the name of his soulmate. Would this Yuri's name appear under it?

He was just bubbling with excitement at the thought.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Viktor was currently on his couch lying on his side to pet Makkachin, who was resting on the floor.

He sighed.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little heartbroken when he found out that his- _the_ little piglet had completely disappeared from the skating world. He was unsure whether or not to skip competing again this year...

That was when he got a tweet on his phone from Mila.

"Watch this you'll go nuts!" he read.

And when he clicked on the link, it sent him to a Youtube page. He couldn't understand the writing...was that Chinese? He clicked on the translation for the page (it was Japanese) and was presented with "[Katsuki Yuuri] Tried to Skate Victor's FS Program [Stay Close to Me]".

That had him shooting up into a sitting position.

He pressed play and sure enough it was adorable drunk boy on the ice. He was fascinated as he saw him glide across the ice, copying his program very well. In fact, he may be actually doing it better than he did. Sure Yuuri messed up on the quads and a few of the other jumps, but there was something about the way he moved...he seemed more in tune with the music - almost as if the two resonated with one another. Like he became part of the music as much as the music became a part of him.

It was beautiful.

He gasped as he felt a tingling sensation run through his arm.

He gazed at his wrist.

He slowly peeled off the brace, trying to mentally prepare himself.

He turned his wrist towards himself and gazed at the black letters.

"Yuuri...Katsuki. Yuuri Katsuki! YUURI!"

Viktor couldn't help but run around his apartment and jump on the couch. He was pretty sure his neighbors were going to go complain to the landlord, but right now he didn't care. He wasn't going to be back here for a while.

He finally found his soulmate.

Now all that was left was to make sure that Yuuri Katsuki had Viktor Nikiforov scripted on his wrist as well.

He turned to his pet, who seemed to be content at seeing its master happy, if the wagging tail was any indication.

"Let's go to Japan, Makkachin!"

* * *

Ah, yes. I was not exactly sure how this was going to work, but when an idea demands to be written, an idea demands to be written.

I had to re-write this six times before I was at least okay with how this turned out. Even now, I am still unsure as to how well I managed to get my idea across especially with the differences between a language's written form (AKA alphabet) versus its spoken form (AKA the actual language). Also, if anyone notices any errors, please feel free to let me know I will try to fix them to the best of my ability.

Please review. I need sustenance.


End file.
